nickelodeon20fandomcom-20200213-history
The Cousins Garcia
The Cousins Garcia is to be an upcoming sequel reboot of the original classic Brothers Garcia starring Carlos Lacámara, Ada Maris, Alvin Alverez, Stephanie Kay Panabaker, Jeffrey Licon, Natalie Garza, Bobby Gonzalez, Brenda Song, Penn Badgley, Vaneza Pitynski, James Santigo and Camille Guaty. Also starring Finn Carr, Valentina Gordon, Jackson Scott, Shivika Rishi, Levi Alexander, Lily Rose Mumford, Jeremy Maguire, Gia Balzano, Garrett Woodrum and Madeline McGraw. It's to premiere on Nickelodeon 2.0 on January 1, 2021. Larry and Carrie Garcia * Their twin son: Larry Jr. Garcia * Their twin daughter: Kayla Garcia Carlos and Natalie Garcia * Their twin son: Carlos Jr. Garcia * Their twin daughter: Katie Garcia George and Jennifer Garcia * Their twin son: George Jr. Garcia * Their twin daughter: Lola Garcia Eddie and Lorena Bauer * Their twin son: Eddie Jr. Bauer * Their twin daughter: Olivia Bauer Carl Jake and Alex Gunderson * Their twin son: Carl Jake Jr. Gunderson * Their twin daughter: Daisy Gunderson Cast Members * Carlos Lacámara as Ray Garcia, Sonia's husband, Larry, George, Lorena and Carlos's father, Carrie, Natallie, Jennifer and Eddie's father in law and Larry Jr., Kayla, Carlos Jr., Katie, George Jr., Lola, Eddie Jr. and Olivia's grandfather in this show * Ada Maris as Sonia Garcia, Ray's wife, Larry, George, Lorena and Carlos's mother, Carrie, Natallie, Jennifer and Eddie's mother in law and Larry Jr., Kayla, Carlos Jr., Katie, George Jr., Lola, Eddie Jr. and Olivia's grandmother in this show * Alvin Alverez as Larry Garcia, Carrie's husband, Larry Jr. and Kayla's father and Carlos Jr., Katie, George Jr., Lola, Eddie Jr. and Olivia's uncle in this show * Stephanie Kay Panabaker as Carrie Garcia, Larry's wife, Larry Jr. and Kayla's mother and Carlos Jr., Katie, George Jr., Lola, Eddie Jr. and Olivia's aunt in this show * Jeffrey Licon as Carlos Garcia, Natalie's husband, Carlos Jr. and Katie's father and Larry Jr., Kayla, George Jr., Lola, Eddie Jr. and Olivia's uncle in this show * Natalie Garza as Natalie Garcia, Carlos's wife, Carlos Jr. and Katie's mother and Larry Jr., Kayla, George Jr., Lola, Eddie Jr. and Olivia's aunt in this show * Bobby Gonzalez as George Garcia, Jennifer's husband, George Jr. and Lola's father and Larry Jr., Kayla, Eddie Jr. and Olivia's uncle in this show * Brenda Song as Jennifer Garcia, George's wife, George Jr. and Lola's mother and Larry Jr., Kayla, Eddie Jr. and Olivia's aunt in this show * Penn Badgley as Eddie Bauer, Lorena's husband, Eddie Jr. and Olivia's father and Larry Jr., Kayla, George Jr. and Lola's uncle in this show * Vaneza Pitynski as Lorena Bauer, Eddie's wife, Eddie Jr. and Olivia's mother and Larry Jr. Kayla, George Jr. and Lola's aunt in this show * James Santigo as Carl Jake Gunderson, Alex's husband and Carl Jake Jr. and Daisy's father in this show * Camille Guatay as Alex Gunderson, Carl's wife and Carl Jake Jr. and Daisy's mother in this show * Please Note This: Abuelita's now deceased in this reboot from natural causes due to the passing of Lupe Ontiveros from liver cancer complications at the age of 69 back on Thursday, July 26, 2012. Other Cast Members * Finn Carr as Larry Jr. Garcia * Valentina Gordon as Kayla Garcia * Jackson Scott as Carlos Jr. Garcia * Shivika Rishi as Katie Garcia * Levi Alexander as George Jr. Garcia * Lily Rose Mumford as Lola Garcia * Jeremy Maguire as Eddie Jr. Bauer * Gia Balzano as Olivia Bauer * Garrett Woodrum as Carl Jake Gunderson * Madeline McGraw as Daisy Gunderson Seasons * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * Season 7 * Season 8 * Season 9 * Category:Nickelodeon 2.0 Category:Reboots Category:Revivals